


Rise And Shine

by MooseJing



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Coming Untouched, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Minho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 简单粗暴PWP，关于怎样叫醒你赖床的男友。





	Rise And Shine

清晨的第一缕阳光透过小屋的窗扇筛进屋内，如同半梦半醒的眼波。海浪漫过沙滩的白噪音仿佛从很遥远的甜蜜梦境中传来。Minho在这样一个美好的早晨逐渐转醒，他慵懒地眯起双眼，用一只胳膊撑起脑袋，看向安稳睡在身边的人。目光眷恋又温柔。

Thomas被阳光染的金灿灿的棕色发丝好像某种糖浆的颜色。Minho做个深呼吸，海边干净空气的味道沁人心脾。这片刻清晨的美妙氛围是他在Paradise定居后每一天中最喜爱的部分。他把头低下去，鼻尖埋在Thomas毛茸茸的发旋里，闻到了暖洋洋的阳光、清甜的薄荷糖、满足与幸福。

“起床了，Tommy。今天还有很多要做的事儿呢。”

Thomas含糊不清地哼唧两声，像是在说梦话。他动动身子，搁在枕上的手指微微蜷起，换了个更舒服的姿势继续呼呼大睡。黑发少年皱眉轻笑起来，似乎在不满恋人赖床的同时又无奈于对方这样可爱的反应。

Minho忽然有了主意来对付他的男孩。

他滑下身子，将盖在两人身上的薄毯掀掉，从背后揽过棕发男孩的腰，腿顶在Thomas的膝窝，嘴唇贴上怀中人的侧颈，让他们两个人的身体像两把汤匙似的紧贴在一起。

“我知道你醒了Tommy，起床去冲个澡，如果我们迟到的话Brenda会发脾气。”

回应他的只有呼噜声。

Minho挑眉，心想接下来可怪不得自己，与人做好的约定就要遵守不是吗？他搭在Thomas腰际的手臂向下滑去，用手环握住男孩还软垂的阴茎——昨晚完事儿后Thomas没有穿回内裤。他渐渐收紧手指，套弄几下后就感到掌心“沉睡”的性器有了抬头的趋势，于是转而用拇指轻轻碾压顶端的窄缝。满意地感到Thomas呼吸急促起来。

Minho一边持续逗弄着Thomas的阴茎，一边用自己的晨勃在那挺翘的屁股上磨蹭，用湿润的舌头舔过恋人的耳廓。怀里的男孩瑟缩一下，还是没有醒来。

Minho转而捏弄Thomas的囊袋，并用模拟性交的方式挺跨在对方股缝上下摩擦、小幅度地顶撞。Thomas分开两片唇瓣，用几乎细不可闻地声音呻吟——但Minho还是听的一清二楚。清晨半梦半醒的鼻音拖长了他的尾音，让Thomas的声线听起来格外细腻含糊，像是某种刚出生的小动物。

“嗯......Minho......”Thomas不禁抬手按上自己男朋友的小臂，没什么力气。

这么快就忍不了了，Minho好笑的心想。他一边加大腰部的撞击力度，一边将另一只手埋进Thomas的额发，用牙齿轻咬男孩白皙的脖颈，留下几串暧昧的红色印子。

Thomas蹙眉，扭动着，主动用Minho的拳头小幅度操起自己，他甚至被顶的曲起腿，方便让自己男朋友更好的磨蹭他敏感的大腿内侧与臀缝。红晕爬上他的脸颊，衬得被舔湿的嘴唇越发诱人起来，在初阳的光芒下闪闪发亮。

Minho扳过Thomas的脑袋去亲他，含住他的男孩的下嘴唇，悠闲且有节奏地咬着唇肉，深情的长吻让那片唇瓣被吸吮到红肿发麻。

“Min......进来。”Thomas贴着Minho的嘴喘着气要求。

“这可不行，Thomas，这是对你赖床行为的惩罚。”亚洲男孩弯起嘴角。

“Minhoo......！”

Thomas着急起来，恼火于男友的幼稚行为。他太了解Minho，所以他知道一旦对方耍起无赖便不会轻易放过自己。但是Thomas的身体被完全撩拨起来，欲望像只逐渐胀满的气球，让他小腹酸痛，叫嚣着空虚。他被强制“叫醒”的头脑迷迷糊糊，而罪魁祸首却还一副轻松自得的样子。

想到这里棕发男孩有点生气，但他总能得到自己想要的。

Minho忽然被摁在床垫上，Thomas翻身将他掀倒。男孩啄吻两下他的胸肌后便立刻沉下去用手握住他的勃起，用挺翘的鼻尖蹭蹭，伸出舌头从根部一直舔到顶端，好像这是什么他垂涎许久的东西。Minho哽住了，但很快便享受起Thomas讨好般的服务，他的Tommy虽然在恋爱方面简直比小姑娘还要害羞，可爱到总让人忍不住想要调戏一番——但他在床上却非常主动，像只精力饱满、张牙舞爪的小豹子。

他着迷地看着Thomas怎样张开嘴含住自己，移动脑袋用湿热的口腔卖力吞吐起来，然而没几下就因为太急躁让粗壮的阴茎头部顶到了喉咙口而眼角发红，抬起眼可怜兮兮地望过来，一双琥珀色的大眼睛蒙上一层水雾，好像眨眨眼泪水马上就能溢出眼眶，楚楚可怜的惹人疼爱。这活色生香的景象攫住了Minho的心脏，让他想要把他的鹿眼男孩使劲儿揉进怀里亲吻，将他拆吃入腹，让他永远离不开自己。

“小坏蛋，你不能每次都用这种招数！”

Minho一把将Thomas拽起来按在自己胸前，两只手抱住他的脑袋亲吻他布着细汗的额头、颤动的眼皮、高挺的鼻梁、让人一看便想要品尝味道的唇角。

Thomas细细喘气，“我要你进来，求你，Minhooo......”

“天呐，Thomas，你叫我名字的声音......”亚洲男孩两只手伸下去抓住趴伏在身上的人的臀肉，抵住他的额头，“你还记得我们答应过今天要帮Brenda搬家的吧？”

“嗯……Min......”Thomas像只小狗似的胡乱舔上男友的薄唇，张嘴啃咬他下巴。

Mimho败下阵来，“拜托，告诉我你从没跟除我之外的人像这样撒过娇。”

“这个嘛......”Thomas假装一副思索的样子，但在下秒却因为顶进来的硬物而皱起好看的眉毛呻吟出声。因为昨天晚上已经充分使用过所以Minho进来的很顺利，一下子埋到底部。Thomas一边喘息一边满足地笑，晃着身子被顶的一耸一耸，坚硬的勃起蹭在Minho结实的腹肌上，弄的两人之间黏糊糊一片。

“笑什么？”Minho问。

“我在想Brenda发脾气的样子。”Thomas胡乱扯个理由，说着话又笑起来。

“好啊，跟我做爱的时候还想着别的女人。”Minho佯怒，仅用一只手就有力地钳住男孩的双臂背在身后，胯部向上猛的一顶，他对Tommy的敏感点了如指掌——得意地看到对方发出一声尖叫，活像个小姑娘。

“不，不是的......”扭在背后的胳膊有点疼，但Thomas喜欢这个，喜欢被Minho，被自己愿意交付一切的人掌控。在历经的残酷与阴谋间挣扎时，是Minho给予他前进的勇气与动力，对方无条件的支持便是自己最大的后盾。

但他曾经差一点儿就弄丢了对方，幸亏只是差一点儿。他无法想象失去Minho的人生，这个人是他的Keeper、他的挚友、他的伴侣，他心甘情愿将一切交付。

——他爱Minho。

“那是什么？”亚裔男孩不依不饶，Thomas觉得自己男友简直傻透了，张嘴刚要回答，却立马变成一声甜腻的呜咽，Minho精准地找到了他的前列腺，一下下戳上他体内最敏感的内壁。

“你怎么不说话了，Tommy？”

激烈的快感让Thomas想要缩成一团，他每次一开口就会被Minho越来越快的进攻所打断，统统变成了毫无意义，噎在嗓子里的潮湿哭音。他委屈极了，想要Minho慢一点或者来摸摸自己。

“顶到了？嗯？”Minho坏笑，感到被自己扣住的男孩浑身发颤，白皙的肌肤因为情动被染成漂亮的粉红色，含着自己阴茎的小穴不住收缩，于是他更加卖力地在对方前列腺上研磨，用Thomas最喜欢的方式。

本就十分敏感的前列腺被反复顶弄，加上内壁被摩擦拉扯而产生的强烈快感让Thomas肌肉紧绷，害怕自己的身体被一波波欲望的浪潮夺去控制权。最终棕发男孩还是忍不住哭出来，眼泪沾湿了浓密的睫毛。他拼命摇着脑袋，感到一阵诡异的热流从体内流窜，背在身后的手紧紧攥成拳头，一直夹在两个人中间挤压磨蹭的阴茎抖了抖就控制不住地涌出一波波精液，像流前液似的淌到Minho腹肌上——Thomas张大嘴巴却爽到连呻吟都发不出，迎来了人生中第一次前列腺高潮，不碰就射了。

Minho有些惊讶，意识到发生了什么后发出一声危险的野兽般的低吼。他被Thomas高潮时陡然收紧的小穴夹的眉头大皱，用足以留下指印的力度扣住Thomas的屁股失去了掌控良好的节奏，胡乱做了几个有力的冲刺后也挺腰释放在对方因高潮而仍不住痉挛的甬道里。

两人剧烈喘息着抱在一起，等待头脑内的眩晕感退去。Minho看看把脸紧紧埋在自己胸口迟迟不愿抬起头来的Thomas感到心脏一阵柔软。他不禁翻过身又把Thomas仰面压倒在床单上，没反应过来的人眨巴着大眼睛脸颊绯红一片，忘记把自己再藏起来。天呐，他真的太可爱了。

“Thomas，Thomas，Thomas......”Minho轻喃着对方的名字在其额上落下一个吻，感到自己像是在云端漂浮的一朵云，轻飘飘却载满幸福。

现在他们有的是时间——有的是时间用余生来厮守。Minho把头埋在Thomas颈窝，发出甜蜜又无奈的感叹，“怎么办，我好爱你。”

“混蛋......”

“什么？”

“我说，”Thomas抱紧对方，含糊地小声嘟囔，“你这个混蛋刚刚不让我把话说完。”

屋外的太阳在不知不觉中已完全升起，点亮了天空，照亮了海面，为一切将要来临的美好燃起希望。

END

（最后Brenda还是发了很大的火，因为两个人去的更晚了……


End file.
